Kawaii
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: I do not frighten easily, you know? It's just that this nightmare was much scaier than any other ones I've ever had! So when I went to go find some company I did not expect my feelings to change...ah KAWAII! Noodle&2D


**_For Leeny (Haha) for she was the one who told me write it_**

**KAWAII**

I am not going to lie, I do not get frightened easily, you know? It's just that this nightmare was very different from the other ones I normally have.

Kuso, it was really bad.

It was like I went completely deaf and I couldn't hear music anymore and not only I could not hear but I couldn't even play it because my hands had just disappeared completely!

When I awoke from it a horrible feeling of loneliness swept over me. This feeling was something I was not used to and yet was steadily increasing over time.

In a matter of speaking I now had three options to consider…

One was to go and seek Murdoc for companionship, which never worked out very well for myself in the first place. Normally his room itself just gave me nightmares and I did not need to add on to it. That, and of course, Murdoc is even more of a scary fellow at night…

Two was to go and seek Russel, which seems like a good idea at front thought. Russel is very nice to talk to and he is always looking out for me…but his sleeping patterns are incredibly heavy! He can seem quite large too and I do not think I was up to the challenge.

Three, finally, was to go and seek 2D. 2D was very sweet and simple. Perhaps right now that was all I particularly needed.

I crawled out of my bed and walked out of my room, hopeful that I would not find 2D asleep. It wasn't too late in the night so my hope was rather great.

Carefully avoiding all zombies and wandering spirits, I had finally reached his room. I knocked gently on the door first before turning the handle and opening it all the way.

"Umm…2D?" I spoke. I looked around the cluttered room until my eyes had managed to focus on him. He was sitting up right, staring blankly at the three television sets that hung on the wall opposite his bed.

"2D?" I called again, this time managing a way to wake him out of his stupor. Slowly he turned his head to face me.

"Oh 'ey Noodle! I was just watchin' summfink on the telly, yeah? It's pretty good but I dun really get it all." He grinned happily at me and I smiled back, he was being very sweet, I noticed. This was quite normal.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked rather softly, gliding into the room and carefully shutting the door behind me. It was almost as if he did not hear me when he nodded his reply. I leaped beside him and it was then he asked:

"W'at's wrong?" He patted the top of my head sympathetically and suddenly I had the strangest feeling of heat flood to my cheeks.

"I had a bad dream." I told him very simply. For some reason I felt rather embarrassed to do so, though I came to see him on my own will.

"Oh well that's not good at all is it?" He made a face that seemed rather pensive at first. "Tell us about it, yeah?"

I blinked, honestly not thinking he was going to ask this question. I thought I would just end up watching the television with him until either one of us fell asleep first.

Oh well…

"Kuso. It was really bad, yeah? I was not able to hear music anymore and I could not play it either. Music is everything to me! So nothing is scarier then not having it at all." I nodded, it seemed like I needed to remind myself that it was all just a dream.

I was more than staggered when 2D put his arm around my shoulders. He patted the side of my arm and sighed. "I get dreams like that to you know? They're pretty scary like. I dun like to think 'bout not singing or playin' me clavinet…music is everythin' to us, yeah? Music makes the Gorillaz, Gorillaz." He grinned and suddenly I had a completely different opinion about 2D.

He was rather cute…

"Is that how you truly feel? Kawaii…" I do not know how those words managed to slip out. Not that he knew I called him cute…or more so what he said was cute…well you get the point.

"Ka-wa-E?" He repeated slowly, taking the word apart by syllable. He tried to think about the meaning though of course he had absolutely no idea. "Eh? What's it mean?"

I had to mull over all my options thoroughly. Would it be smart to tell him the truth? It would not be like he knew I was lying.

"It's just means oh." That is not even close to it's actual meaning.

"Oh…no wait…ka-wa-E." He said with a laugh.

Oh dear.

"No lied." I said quickly, not expecting it from myself.

"Lied?" I think I was confusing him more so than he already was.

"It means cute…I forgot the translation for a moment, you know? Ha-ha I am sorry." I bowed my head slightly and he pushed it back up forcefully.

"I dun know why you're apologizin'." He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "So wait a tic, ka-wa-E means cute, eh? What was cute?" So it seems he was able to catch on to things a little bit more so than I had originally believed.

"What you said, I found it rather cute." I nodded; I believed that was my first thought. Or was it that he was cute and than what he said was cute. Oh boy now I was confusing myself.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

And…

He thought I was denying what I just said.

"That wasn' what you meant then?" He asked, his tone slow.

"It was." I told him sharply.

"Then why did ya shake yer head?" He shook his own head as a demonstration.

"To clear my thoughts." I sighed sharply and fell back on the bed. He looked down over me and laughed a bit. He shook his own head again.

"I'm clearin' me thoughts." He told me, pointing to his head.

For some reason unbeknownst to me I smiled at him. Somewhere in my head the thought that if Murdoc were here he would have told 2D that he had no thoughts…

"What do you think about?" I suddenly found myself asking.

2D blinked in surprised. This was probably a question he was not used to getting.

"Lots of t'ings and nothin' at the same time if tha' makes any sense." I could tell that he was glancing at his ceiling. "Like 'bout growin' up and stuffs. I dunno."

"But you are all ready grown up." I reached up and poked his shoulder. He looked down at his lap.

"I know."

Suddenly there was a strange tension in the room that I was not used to feeling with 2D. Though calling it unpleasant would not have been the right word, actually it was rather far from it. I found myself looking over him, from his spiky blue hair to his feet, Haha.

"Kawaii." I said again this time a bit more loudly. I wanted him to hear it this time.

"What is?" he asked of me. He gave me as much of a toothy grin as he could manage.

"You." I said sitting up and crossing my legs. Quickly I found my confidence drained and my lap an interesting thing to stare at. I rubbed my cheeks.

"T'anks." He said, his voice unfaltering. Being as popular as he was with the girls he was probably used to being called cute many times so hearing it from me was close to nothing.

So when I looked up at him and saw the blush tinting his ears and cheeks…my heart pounded harder then nearly any live we have performed at.

_This was not how I thought this conversation with 2D would go. _

I swallowed hard and my grasp on English unexpectedly had slipped. "Daisuki 2D-kun! Honto, honto, honto ni!" I blinked, caught my breath and tried to regain my fallen composure.

"What was that Noodle?" He put his hand to my forehead and I pulled it off.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm okay." I smiled softly. "Lost my head for a second…"

" 'Appens to me all the time." He smiled and then a more thoughtful face took its place. "What did'you say to me anyways?"

I giggled nervously. "You know I do not think I even know!" I slapped my forehead dramatically and made my way towards the bottom of the bed. "Let's watch yeah? I like this show."

I saw out of the corner of my eye 2D nod, the thought disappearing from his mind…hopefully.

In all honesty I was not expecting to have a crush on 2D by the end of this night…

_**Kyaa…what do I do?**_

_A/N: Will I continue or leave it as is? I have no idea…oh well. It was fun to write so I would expect more 2D&Noodle fanfictions just in general. _


End file.
